The Perfect Warrior
by EvilPixies
Summary: A group of people go in search to find Perfect Warrior....


The Perfect Warrior

The Perfect Warrior - Prologue

  


Authoress: Ein Eu-. Nigob (E-Mail - [Einahpets001@hotmail.com][1])   


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the time traveling door and staff of Sailor Pluto's from the show, Sailor Moon. I also don't own the Jusenkyo idea thing that came from Ranma 1/2. The idea where what's-her-name gets a sword taken out of her stomach by what's-his-name in Utena - The Revolutionary Girl is also not mine. Neither are any of the shows. The only reason why I actually came-up with this fan-fic is because another fan-fic gave me the idea. Madamhydra's fan-fic, 'Force of Arms'. Her website is at [Madamhydra.net][2] (Madamhydra's Lair). I suggest viewing her site sometime, she's a really great writer, and not only on Gundam Wing. ~_^   


Notes: AU, OOC, Lemon, Shonen-ai, and Shoujo-ai.   


Pairings: Hhmm, still deciding between 2x1 or 1x3, maybe both? For the women, I'm deciding maybe RxC (R = Relena, C = Catherene) or RxN (N = Lt. Noin). Would the girls have numbers to represent them, instead of letters? I don't know. E-Mail me if they do, and what their numbers are, please. Thanx. ~_^   


This is just a rough-draft of 'The Perfect Warrior - Prologue', so don't hate me if it's weird or there are any spelling and / or grammar mistakes, k di? ('K di' is pronounced, "Kay-Dee". It's my own little way of saying 'Okay'.)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Relena Peacecraft brushed the bangs away from her face as she stared down at the book she was reading in a dark chamber, the only light comming from her torch, resting on the desk, next to her. She sighed. _'The Perfect Warrior...'_, she thought. She began to rub her eyes than stopped and looked-up, and began looking around at what she can see from the torch's fire. The chamber is below an old library, with books full of magical spells, gods and goddesses, time traveling, anything of the paranormal. The library is huge, almost the size of a mansion, with two stories and an 'underground storage room' as the Library Officials will call it, though everyone knows that it's just a cover-up for what it really is, a chamber. The library is called, "St. Cigàm Slleps", named after the late Dr. Slleps.   
  
{Here comes the story of Dr. Slleps...}   


Rumors told that Dr. Slleps was a man who worshiped evil and even knew magic, which was used for evil expirements and uses. Though he only began to show his evil the seventh year he was a Doctor at the now abandoned hospital, "Lemonium Hospital", in the city of Lemonium. The city was huge and the people always busy. Not many plants or trees were found in the city, but the people were pretty friendly. Even Dr. Slleps was a friendly man. He never seemed like someone who would go off and kill dozens of people. He was a genius, remembering anything and everything he was taught. Reports in old newspapers though, told that almost all of his patients died during his seventh year at the hospital. He had 32 patients, 20 of them died that year. 

Officers back then searched the deceased bodies to find that they were poisoned. The same Officers looked through Dr. Slleps locker in the hospital, and his little black carrying-case to find little bottles of yellow liquid. Officers took the bottles of yellow liquid and brought them to the Examiners in the old, but still used large building called, "Examinations", where things of un-explained or found would be examined. The Officers found-out that the yellow liquid was the poison used to kill the patients. Dr. Slleps was immediately Arrested and put into Lock-Up. The yellow poison is called, "Leaf Poison", for it tastes like leafs off of trees. But the leafs did not carry the poison, the poison is man-made. Back then there was no cure for Leaf Poision, but now-a-days there is. Dr. Slleps must've made the poison to kill his patients but noone ever found-out why he killed them. Dr. Slleps didn't like being in Lock-Up, it's where all Evil was put until decided what to be done with, by the Judge of the Lock-Up. Before Judgement was held for Dr. Slleps, he quickly used one of his magic spells and escaped, without being noticed gone until one of the Lock-Up Guards found his Cell empty. His Judgement was to be Death, if found. 

Dr. Slleps had managed to go all the way to The Woods. Noone knows how he got there, because The Woods is over one-hundred miles away from Lemonium, and back then there was no transportation besides horses, and noone ever complained about a stolen horse. Everyone later assumed his evil magic got him there. The Woods is the biggest forest on the planet, Lethaliran, taking-up 14% percent of the planet. Lethaliran is a very large planet, twice as large as Earth, its neighboring planet. Dr. Slleps decided he'd build a home deep in The Woods. So he did. Officers never assumed he'd gotten so far off so they only looked for him close by Lemonium. But of course, after two years of looking, they never found him. By then Dr. Slleps was happily building him his library. Noone knows how long it took him to finish it, but he did. He filled it up with all of his books he had stolen or bought, and the books he wrote were down in the chamber. 

The library wasn't all filled-up by the time Dr. Slleps died. By the time someone found his home and library, Dr. Slleps was long-dead. His body (now rotten skin, sunken eyeballs, and chewed-on bones by rats) was found in his bed, resting quietly. After finding such a discovery, a near-by city decided it would be great to open-up the library as a tourist site, a museum. Though the house, along with the body of Dr. Slleps, was demolished and never spoken about. 

The library was cleaned, a few things fixed, and soon enough it was open for the crowd. People weren't allowed to touch most of the books, they are old, and could tear easily. The Tour-Crew told the story of Dr. Slleps, talking about the first and second stories, how they were used to keep track of all of his evil magic. Of course the Tour-Crew or any other Library-Crew never talked about the chamber. The Library-Officials called it the 'storage room' for chairs and etc., but everyone knew otherwise. The Library-Officials never figured-out how the truth got out to the public. The chamber is locked-up, so anyone who would find it wouldn't be able to get in. The books Dr. Slleps wrote down there are full of evil, and could make anyone hurl once or twice. They have drawings and pictures of his Victims, the people he'd use his magic on. He wrote about how he tortured his Victims, most young children. All his Victims sooner or later died, but the bodies or whatever they were turned into in the end, were never found.   
  
{Back to Relena}   


Now about 1,000 years later, Relena snuck into the chamber while the library is closed, so she can find what she is looking for. She sighed again, tired of reading. The fifth book already and still no sign of anything relating to time traveling or Perfect Warrior. Rumors told that back when Dr. Slleps was alive, he wrote about Perfect Warrior, everything about it. Dr. Slleps knew about Perfect Warrior because he actually had it, until he died, then Perfect Warrior went back to where it came from, so another person may find it, and have it. 

Relena coughed as she breathed in all the dust around her. She needed to know where Perfect Warrior is located and how to obtain it. Perfect Warrior could be anything, a power source, an amulet, maybe even a dragon. She didn't care what it is, she wants it. Everyone knows that to obtain Perfect Warrior, you must first go through time, into the future or past, that's the part noone knows. Relena and her comrades, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, and her brother Milliardo Peacecraft, were all wanting to get the Perfect Warrior, so they all can become great in power and lead the planet to peace. The planet at this time is in great war, murders everywhere. They want to stop it, and the only way to do so, is to get Perfect Warrior. _'How'd I get stuck doing this?'_, Relena thought, rubbing her temples. She thought about her friends...Duo Maxwell, the most hyper of them all. Always talking, or cracking a stupid joke. He is always the happy one. He's got long chestnut brown hair, lengthing all the way to his butt, tied into a braid. With violet eyes and a handsome smile...no, he isn't very muscular, but, very handsome. Quatre, with short blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He sometimes seems depressed, but very caring for others. Trowa is very muscular but very silent. He rarely talks. He's got green eyes and odd hair, light brown colored that spikes over half of his face. Wufei, stubborn and alittle sexist. He's got brown skin and black colored eyes. His hair is alittle long, black, and tied into a little ponytail. He's got big muscles as well. Her brother, Milliardo, is very handsome indeed. His long white hair, bright blue eyes and deep voice...any lady would surely fall for him. He's got big muscles and very sweet-hearted. Relena herself has pale blue colored eyes and long, dirty blonde hair, two strands tied into a braid at the back. She's very nice, the only Pascifist in the group. Everyone is 13 years of age, single, except for Milliardo, he's 16 years old. Even though all are achieving for peace, they wouldn't mind killing either, for the exception of Relena. She'd never hurt anyone or anything in her life. 

_'I'm not even the leader of this group and I'm sent here to look for that stupid book!'_, Relena thought as she closed the book she was reading. Though Relena is most powerful in magic, definetly able to kill any of her friends easily, Milliardo is the leader. He's the strongest in brawns, though noone can match Relena's magical powers. Still, he's the leader because what he lacks in power, he has in brains. He's the smartest of the group, easily able to get out of any mess and to figure anything out. Relena is probaly not the sharpest tool in the shed, she's not dumb. No, not at all, but she wouldn't know what to do if they were stuck in a trap or lost, and that's why Relena isn't the leader. 

Relena stared at the cover of the book, seeing as all Dr. Slleps book's did not have titles; but numbers. Just making it harder for Relena to find what she needs. She stands-up and stretches, then stops, and reaches for her torch. Grabbing the torch, she turns around and starts walking towards the stairs. _'I give-up!'_, Relena thought. Before reaching the stairs, something glistened from the corner of her left eye. Stopping, Relena turns to the left to look at a bunch of books piled-up on top of each other. Something underneath the pile of books is glistening. Relena walks towards the books, sets the torch next to a wall beside her, bends down, and begans moving the books out of the pile. 

Finally pushing the last book away, Relena slightly gasps at the large gold-covered book, the glistening thing that had caught her eye. Slowly she reached for the book, picked it up, and turned it around in her hands. _'All gold...'_, Relena thought, staring gawk-eyed at the book. She carefully opened the cover, and stared at a blank, dirty old page. She turned the page carefully, as to not tear it. This time the page was black, with red, big letters on it, in English, which said, 'Journal'. 

Relena flipped through some pages, seeing as they are all black with red inscriptions. Though the language isn't English. All of Dr. Slleps books are in the language he was taught by back when he was alive. English was taught then as well, but only as an extra language, which Dr. Slleps obviously didn't want to learn too much about, seeing as the only thing he actually wrote in English is 'Journal'. Later on English became more popular than the other language, easier to learn and understand, soon enough making the other language history. She knew it is a language her brother understands, because he had teached it to her. She knows most of it though sometimes she'll get confused, she knew her brother could translate everything easily. She shut the book, tucking it under her left arm, getting up. She grabbed her torch and she went up the staircase, grinning the whole time. _'Perfect Warrior must be in here, no doubt about it. Now I'll be powerful enough to even dominate this planet!'_, Relena thought as she looked down at the chamber from the first floor entrance, then closing the chamber door.   
  
~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~   


Side-Notes: Uhm, very AU, hai? Okie, as to not get anyone confused (if you're not already...) I've decided to explain in detail about the world they are in and what the Perfect Warrior is, for I'm not going to really explain those things in too much detail in the fan-fic. First-off, I'm sorry most of the Prologue is based on Dr. Slleps, but he's a very important part in this fan-fic. Sorry again. Second, Relena and the others (Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Milliardo) are on a planet next to Earth, called Lethaliran. It's twice as large as Earth so it rotates twice as slow. One year on Lethaliran is 730 days. They don't have months, such as we do. They actually just go by the number of days it's been so far in the year. Example, it's the 10th day of the new year, so, taking the year 1380 N. P. (I'll explain that next), and the number 10, you put 'em next to each other.   
1380 N. P., 10   


Tada. N. P. stands for 'New Planet', meaning Lethaliran is 1,380 years old, or in Earth years, 2,760 years old. 1380 N. P. is the year all the G-cast is in. Oh and, since the years are longer, the lives are shorter. Meaning if you lived 50 N. P. years, it'd be 100 Earth years. Simple to understand, right? 

In the year 1380 N. P., technology isn't as high-tech as Earth's in the year 2001. Yes, they have cars and sky-scrapers, but computers aren't as high-tech, the internet isn't even there. Though most people on Lethaliran do not have a computer and really see no use for it. So where the computer lacks in people, magic takes place. Everyone on Lethaliran has alittle magic in them, but not anything that can kill or severly harm anyone / anything. But if trained enough, you could become more powerful, and even learn to make the dead come alive. Magic is always known in Lethaliran, ever since the time of Dr. Slleps, which, was 380 N. P.. 

Now, moving away from the planet....Perfect Warrior, the thing that Relena and the others want oh so badly. Perfect Warrior is the one thing that can over-rule any magic against it, or any strength, any intelligence, it's perfect. It can destroy Lethaliran, or re-unite it with peace. Noone knows how to obtain it or what it is exactly, all anyone knows is that Dr. Slleps had it, wrote about it, died, and Perfect Warrior went back to where it came from, time traveling. Noone ever tried to go into the chamber and try to find-out about Perfect Warrior, realizing back when Dr. Slleps was alive, he was using a far more difficult language to understand then now-a-days. Everyone is alittle confused though, because when you have Perfect Warrior, you can live forever. Why Dr. Slleps died is a mystery. 

Okie, when I typed down that everyone besides Milliardo is 13, and he's 16, you have to remember that it's in N. P. years, so always multiply that by two, which in Earth years, everyone is 26 years old except for Milliardo, who is 29. On the plus side of dying kind-of quickly, the people on Lethaliran do began to mature twice as fast as people on Earth.   


Hope I've made things clear, if I didn't, sorry. This is just a rough-draft after all. 

   [1]: mailto:Einahpets001@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.madamhydra.net



End file.
